Aquatic Music Notes
by WereBuizel
Summary: A Traveling buizel named Chris goes to the Unova with his friends in search of adventure and romance. I don't own Pokemon


Aquatic Music Notes

I'm just a normal buizel living in the Sinnoh. I've been into traveling since I was a kid and decided to start traveling Sinnoh after turning 18. I always go back to my home to see my parents once and a while and thanks to my friend Chatter the Chatot he fly's to my home giving my parents letters and my parents send me letters. Right now I'm writing my parents this.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm on my way home this time I have finished traveling the Sinnoh. I might stay at home until I will what to do next or where to go next. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your son Chris_

Chatter just left with the letter to my parents and I'm just laying down wondering where to go. Then I started thinking about the last letter I got from my parents. They said I should find someone to share my life with but I don't know who to find that is right for me.

After two days I am finally home and of course my parents and the rest of my family were here to greet me. I stayed in the village for two months then my parents told me that if I wanted to keep traveling I should go to the Unova Region. At first I knew that it would be hard for us to keep in touch but my parents told me that they would know I would be alright. After some time to think I decided to go but I wasn't going alone I was going to find some other Pokémon to travel with me. I already knew I was going to bring Chatter I just didn't know who else to bring.

Then I thought about my good friend Poncho the Ludicolo. So I went looking for him until I found him by the river. "Poncho! I need to ask you something. My parents told me I could travel in the Unova Region but not alone so will you travel there with me?" I was waiting for him to answer but it seemed as if he didn't but then he jumped on his feet and started yelling for joy. "Sure I'll come with you to Unova! You're my best friend after all!" Like Chatter, Poncho is a loyal friend.

We started to hear rustling from the trees then out popped a zangoose. He is known in the forest for fighting off seviper that try to steal from others and picking fights with others. Slasher is also known for spying on others mainly on me. "So you two are going to Unova? Well sounds like fun and I was wondering if I could come." Slasher and I don't get along that well but bringing him along could get us to be friends. "Ok you can come with us. Meet us back here in a week by morning. Wait who will fight off seviper when they cause trouble?"

"Don't worry. My bro will protect the forest when I'm gone. Plus can I bring my friend Grace?" I thought about for a second. Grace helps Slasher with the sevipers using her psychic-type moves. "Ok she can come with us." We all said goodbye after that I went to look for some berries for my mother while she went fishing with my father. I was heading back home until I ran into Louis.

"Hey I heard you're going to Unova. I've been there before when I was a piplup. I always wanted to go back there." I am well known for being nice but I think I'm too nice so I told him to go by the river in a week by morning. The next day I went to Salamence Cave where the salamence come to mate. I came here after my parents and I stopped traveling. Poncho and I were laying and rolling around the grass in front of the cave then a bagon named Fang came out of the cave we played around and became friends. Poncho and I were invited to his birthday parties and then we went to his Evolution Ceremony to watch him evolve into a salamence. I was going to ask him if he could fly us to Unova he is bigger and stronger than any other salamence I have seen.

I told him about the trip to Unova and he agreed to take us to Unova. A week later I meet up with Poncho, Slasher, Grace, Louis, and Fang. We all have everything we needed for the trip then we all went on our way to the Unova but while flying my village my father called me. "Son before you I want you to have this." He gave me the Mystic Water he got from his father.

We all said goodbye then continued to go to Unova. On the way there I promised to myself and my parents I would find a girl to love and bring her back to Sinnoh to meet my parents.


End file.
